conejillos de indias
by sakuritha-haruno
Summary: sakura le demostrara a ino que sabe besar, claro aunque sasuke tenga que ser su conejillo de indias.


¿acaso nunca lo has hecho? – pregunto la rubia ruidosa frente a mi, sus ojos azules me miraban llenos de burla, de sus labios rosados solo se escuchaba una ruidosa y horrible risa.

Claro que lo eh hecho – me queje ante su estúpido comentario, aunque sentía mis mejillas calentarse, y mi ceño se frunció levemente.

Entonces… - la vi pasear la mirada por el local de comida rápida, tomo su hamburguesa y la mordió con suma lentitud, arquee una ceja en forma de confusión, esa manera de comer solo la usaba cuando veía a… oh rayos – pruébalo – dijo para hacer una seña con la mano que se podría tomar como un "ven a sentarte".

Ino… - no pude decir más, la silla a mi lado fue ocupada por un compañero de clases, sus cabellos azabaches estaban desordenados como es común cayendo sobre su frente, sus ojos azabaches se clavaron en mi y una sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios, rodé los ojos al notar la presencia de él, cuando casi mato a Ino al ver que a su lado se sentó otro azabache solo que con el cabello aun más largo atado en una coleta baja, sus ojos tan azabaches, se notaba a kilómetros el parecido entre ellos, pero la diferencia yacía en las ojeras bajo sus ojos que denotaban que él era el mayor y la sonrisa coqueta que este tenía dirigida a mi rubia amiga, iluso – hola chicos – salude.

Sakura… - hablo Itachi que me sonrió en forma de saludo, y regreso su vista a Ino, Sasuke ni se inmuto – ¿de qué hablaban? – pregunto.

Oh solo… - no creía que fuera a mencionar nuestra conversación anterior pero no está de más ser precavidos – olvidenlo – hablo Ino.

¿sobre qué? – pregunto el azabache a mi lado con el ceño fruncido.

De nada – corte la conversación.

De que Sakura no sabe… - fulmine a la rubia tan solo al escucharla hablar, esta se encogió de hombros y le resto importancia a mi amenaza visual – si no quieres que lo diga demuéstralo – me reto, y entendí claramente su reto, bufe con resignación, mas le valía que después de probarlo me dejara en paz.

Ok…

¿Qué…? – el azabache a mi lado no pudo terminar su pregunta, lo tome por el cuello de la camisa y bruscamente lo obligue a juntar nuestros labios, solo los uní por un par de segundos, mis ojos estaban cerrados y sentía mi rostro arder.

Así no se hace Sakura… - la voz de Ino se escucho molesta, la mire con el ceño fruncido – así jamás lograras que el chico se fije en ti, solo saldrá corriendo.

¿entonces como según tu? – pregunte molesta, el azabache de nombre Sasuke que estaba a mi lado estaba atónito ante mi acción, aun no pronunciaba palabra, mientras que su hermano tenía una expresión de sorpresa, Itachi era el nombre del chico que solo alcanzo a gemir cuando Ino lo tomo por la nuca y lo beso, movió sus labios contra los del chico, a lo que este correspondió apenas dos segundos después, la vi lamer el labio de Itachi, no perdí ningún detalle, hasta que ella sonrió durante el beso y bruscamente se separo, dejando a un Itachi con la boca abierta y una expresión de bobo enamorado, con algo de arrogancia en el rostro.

Así… ahora tu – dijo restándole importancia y pasando sus manos por los largos cabellos de la coleta de Itachi, el cual aun no salía de su ensoñación, iluso.

Hmp – gruñí, mire a Sasuke que tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, tal vez porque lo desconcertó mi acto, aun lo sujetaba del cuello de la camisa, así que pase mi mano a su mejilla y lo atraje hacia mí, e imite lo que había hecho Ino con Itachi, primero devore sus labios, los cuales sabían muy bien, bueno deberían saberlo ya que era el primer chico que besaba, sus labios me correspondieron apenas comencé alar de su camisa, el me tomo por la cintura, a lo cual no di importancia, lamí su labio inferior y sonreí al sentirlo abrir la boca, mis ojos se cerraban fuertemente, tanto por la pena y por como disfrutaba el momento, mi lengua recorrió su boca, tenía un sabor delicioso, embriagante, demasiado adictivo, pero de la nada quiso dominar el beso su lengua quería recorrerme como yo lo había hecho con él, sentí sus manos moverse a mis caderas, así que bruscamente me separe de él, tenia los labios algo hinchados y rojizos, además de que lo que parecía ser una sonrisa de triunfo, sus ojos me miraban tan intensamente que casi me mojo las bragas.

Muy bien – dijo Ino, me gire a mirarla, y vi a Itachi que casi le rogaba por mas, Sasuke me atrajo un poco más hacia él, casi caigo de mi silla, no entendía como Ino no se había caído, y ahí me di cuenta que yo no estaba en mi silla si no en una de las piernas de Sasuke, al igual que Ino en las piernas de Itachi.

Hmp – gruño Sasuke cuando intente levantarme, no le tome importancia – quédate – ordeno, lo mire alzando un ceja.

No, Ino ya es tarde – le dije mientras tomaba mi móvil de la mesa – rayos en 15 minutos debemos estar en los cinemas – le dije mientras me levantaba de la pierna de Sasuke y tomaba mi cartera.

¿Qué?, mierda estamos muertas – dijo mi amiga saltando de las piernas de Itachi.

Sasuke e Itachi nos miraban confundidos.

¿quieren que las llevemos? – pregunto Itachi.

Lo siento, pero nuestros chicos nos esperan – dijo Ino que tomo su bolso y se puso a mi lado.

Gracias por la práctica, lo ves Ino ahora sí que sorprenderé a Sasori – dije sonriendo y dando la vuelta ignorando completamente al par de engreídos uchihas, porque esto no solo fue porque eran los únicos que conocíamos ahí, claro que no, sabemos que somos las siguientes en sus listas de chicas a conquistar, además ese idiota de Sasuke había dejado a mi amiga Karin apenas ayer, según él porque yo era su nueva presa, idiota, Itachi dejo a konan, solo porque según él, Ino tenía mejores piernas, iluso, salíamos de ahí dejando a los uchihas con la sorpresa e incredulidad plasmada en sus rostros, mientras salíamos sonriendo y grabando esos rostros en nuestras mentes y en mi móvil.

¿Chicos? – escuchamos que mencionaron tan confundidos ambos.

Con Sasori, ese maldito pelirrojo, mierda Sakura…- grito Sasuke, logrando que todos en el local lo voltearan a mirar.

Adiós chicos, gracias por ser los muñecos de práctica – soltó Ino interrumpiendo a Sasuke, le giño un ojo a Itachi y le mando un beso por el aire.

O conejillos de indias – dije riendo a morir.

Ya alejadas del local mire a Ino con curiosidad.

¿Nuestros chicos nos esperan? – sonríe al recordar el gancho al orgullo de los uchihas.

¿Sasori? – pregunto, y de nuevo nos reímos de lo lindo, mientras apurábamos el paso, ya que Hinata y Karin nos esperaban en los cinemas de Konoha.


End file.
